Session 44
=November 7th, 2019 - The Moondoor= The Moondoor The session began right where it last left off, with Rachen polymorphed as a cloud giant standing guard to the dungeon where his companions were locked away. In the audience chamber nearby, he could easily hear the argument between Countess Sansuri and her brother, the castellan Cressaro, over whether or not to toss Count Blagothkus out the hole in the floor. Being they were a few miles up in the sky, it would surely mean his death. Cressaro stressed how Blagothkus had won their bet, and that Sansuri had agreed to submit. The Countess was having none of that, yelling hysterically how this was her time. Rufus was also polymorphed as an owl and invisible, sitting on the open window ledge in the same room as Rachen. He made owl calls to get Rachen’s attention, who knew his friend was around somewhere. Rachen looked to the window and motioned to ‘come on’, as he slightly opened the door to the dungeon. The guards in the nearby corridor were quite distracted by the scene in the audience chamber, and were none the wiser when Rachen shut the door after hearing the bird fly in. In the dungeon, Alburt and Lachlan stopped their concentration on their spells, and Rufus returned to normal. The group knew they needed to act or Blagothkus would soon perish, and so Rufus set to picking the locks on his friends cages while Cadmus dispelled the arcane locks on Felgolos’ shackles. The wizards did not have their casting implements or reagents, but the cleric was able to cast the needed spells without such tools, as he was merely channeling the divine power of his deity. While the party was busy freeing themselves and the bronze dragon, the argument in the audience chamber reached its peak. Countess Sansuri ordered her two guards with their morningstars to the back of Blagothkus to knock him out the moondoor. Cressaro finally tried to intervene, telling the guards to stop. The guards hesitated, and Sansuri stomped around the moondoor and yanked the morningstar from one of the guards screaming, “I’ll do it myself!” At this moment, Alburt told Felgolos he needed to break himself free and cause a distraction, to escape if he could. With the magic dispelled from his shackles, the dragon was able to heave and break the bonds even in his wounded state. Upon hearing this, Rachen opened the dungeon door behind him and jumped aside, as the bronze dragon burst out of the room. With only a small window in this room the dragon immediately turned right down the corridor with two cloud giant guard standing, and he knocked them down. Felgolos immediately turned right again and crashed into the audience chamber with his sights set on the moondoor. Countess Sansuri was raising her morningstar above Blagothkus’ head as the dragon violently rushed through the chamber, knocking aside all the guards. When Felgolos saw his captor, his torturer, he leapt towards her. The Countess fell to the side, avoiding the dragon as it knocked Blagothkus to the opposite side of the chamber, and dove out the moondoor. As the adult bronze’s body went through the hole, his tail arched and wrapped around the Countess’ legs, and dragged her out through the hole with him. In the sudden calm after the chaos Cressaro got control of the guards and told everyone to halt. While the dragon rampaged down the corridor, Rachen had quickly got up and followed it down the hallway, but kept moving past as it ran into the audience chamber. He went into the room just outside the guard barracks where the giants were keeping his companions belongings, and tried to collect them as fast as he could in his sack. He then went around avoiding the corridor with the audience chamber and returned to the dungeon to give the party back their things. Unsure of what would come next, they would be prepared. And that is where the short session ended, it was still the night of the two hundred and second day since the raid on Greenest. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal